<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>when we were us by multifamlove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485731">when we were us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifamlove/pseuds/multifamlove'>multifamlove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>hard luck love song</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Addiction, Angst, F/M, High School, Prom Night</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:48:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifamlove/pseuds/multifamlove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a short fic of jesse and carla in high school, and how their high school years affected their adulthood. Also how their relationship had ended in New Orleans.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>jesse and carla</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>when we were us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jesse and Carla had both came from the wrong sides of the tracks, both had parents who didn’t care what they did, who wouldn’t care if they went to parties, or came home wasted the next day. They were all each other had. But they were in love with each other, they always have been, since the day they met, and the day they first saw each other in the hallway at school. But eventually, Jesse’s addiction had gotten the best of him, so he dropped out of school, leaving Carla alone, without anyone to support her. He had tried to fill a void, which is where his addiction started, his broken home, broke him. She felt so alone. Eventually with the memories following her, she left school too, she continued her paintings, and when that didn’t work, years later, after everything in New Orleans, she started working at a bar just to try and make ends meet. Trying her best to keep her shit together. Dropping out of high school didn’t do her well, especially as Jesse was all she thought about, every day she thought about them dancing at prom together, being so close to kissing but having nothing happen between them because they wanted to keep it platonic, even though it was so much deeper than that. They were always in love with each other. Even from childhood. 

</p>
<p>In New Orleans, after finally deciding they wanted to be together, because they were happy, soon Jesse fell deeper into the alcohol, so much so he could barely function without it. Eventually, things took a turn, they went to a bar together, Carla only had a few drinks as she wanted to at least be a little bit sober, but Jesse, oh he was wasted, Carla, being the woman she was, carried him back into their place, with bottles left everywhere. They hit rock bottom. The next morning, Carla woke up with Jesse not there anymore. He left her, with no explanation. She was all alone. This was about to be her new normal. Or so she thought.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>